<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Smash Bros. Madness by AceDelta12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498671">Super Smash Bros. Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12'>AceDelta12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Book Five of the non-canon Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse series, taking place a few hours after the events of Super Smash Bros. Annihilation. Features characters that did not make it into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Search for Rosalina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Peach’s direct order, the crew of the <em> Halberd II </em> worked tirelessly to determine the possible location of the <em> Remnant of God </em>. They first tried scanning every planet along the last known trajectory of the ship, but found there were only six. Plus, knowing Rosalina, she wouldn’t have gone to a planet unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>“Too crowded.” Rosalina had once said. “I prefer to have my own space, if you get what I’m saying. Why do you think I joined Smash as late as I did?”</p><p>Remembering this, Peach told Molly and Bowsette, who were working with the star maps.</p><p>“If possible, she may have gone past the planets.” Molly speculated. “She may have even left the galaxy.”</p><p>“If that is true, then our cause is lost.” Peach said.</p><p>“We’re getting a signal on all frequencies.” Daisy said. “It’s an SOS coming from...the <em> Remnant of God </em>!”</p><p>“Track the signal! We might have our destination!”</p><p>Daisy pressed several buttons before a set of coordinates appeared. “Got it!”</p><p>“Good.” Peach said. “Mario, Link, Mando, Daisy, Molly, Bowsette, Metal, and I will go on the <em> Razor Crest </em> to find the <em> Remnant of God </em>.”</p><p>Minutes later, the <em> Razor Crest </em> rapidly sped through the atmosphere.</p><p>“It’s not going to be an easy jaunt.” Peach said. “We’re going to have to do several jumps. Daisy, calculate the fastest route to the <em> Remnant of God </em>.”</p><p>Once the new routes were set, the first set of coordinates was input, and the <em> Razor Crest </em> jumped to hyperspace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> floated in a geosynchronous orbit above the water-covered rogue planet Jalachire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully there’s </span>
  <b>some</b>
  <span> kind of land on this planet.” Taneleer said. “Even with the tectonic activity here, it can’t be </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we close off the sections of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> that connect to the opening the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd</span>
  </em>
  <span> made, we could possibly submerge the ship underwater.” Rosalina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer nodded. “That’s a good idea. We can hide from Father here. Hopefully someone got our message. We can’t take his pressure much longer. He’ll either completely re-write us, or eradicate us completely, and he would reign as the only god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already does, in his eyes.” Rosalina said. “We’re not yet god status, to him. But we know better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer pushed some of the buttons. “Closing off the sections connecting to the hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> drifted below the waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though you have fled, my children, remember that I still love you.” they heard Aviam, their Father, say. “Return to me, and bathe in glory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can find glory in other ways.” Taneleer responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both have fallen from grace in the past.” Aviam responded. “Return to me, and atone for your sins. They will be forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can decide for ourselves whether or not we have the capability to be forgiven.” Rosalina said, albeit with less emotion than Taneleer’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you inherited Father’s poetic voice.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it seems.” Rosalina responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say this, yet you promised to destroy Smash Bros. and free my universe.” Aviam said. “Fulfilling such a promise will be enough for me to forgive your sins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have not sinned, not by our books.” Taneleer said. “Good and evil is for the individual to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans are weak.” Aviam said. “They cannot live without my law, my order. They need something to believe in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they can’t believe in themselves?” Rosalina said. “I think that believing in oneself is more important than believing in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they believe in me, I will free them from sin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By destroying the home they’ve worked so hard to build.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smash Bros. does not coincide with my laws. It does not maintain order in any form. It is no true home for any of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because humanity is free to choose their own route, rather than blindly following a path that’s been trampled before.” Taneleer said, folding his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smash Bros. will be destroyed, but if they believe in me, they will live.” Aviam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give them eternal life by killing them.” Taneleer spat. “Life gives way to death. Not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I speak it, it is so.” Aviam said. “If they are to come to heaven, they are to leave their old, imperfect world behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because it’s imperfect doesn’t mean it can’t become better.” Rosalina said. “We’ve proven this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smash Bros. still exists. This world will be imperfect until it has fallen.” Aviam said. “This world will be imperfect until all believe in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> to! And neither do we!” Taneleer almost shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your sinful arrogance know no bounds that you would dare defy me, Satan?” Aviam said in an angry tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalina was shocked. Nobody--not even her--would dare use the name Satan against the Brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was what Aviam had just done, with one single question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan is gone.” Taneleer said. “You killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan still lives.” Aviam responded. “And he has corrupted you and tempted you away from the path to heaven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong.” Taneleer said. “He did not tempt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you continue to defy me. He has corrupted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>AM</b>
  <span> Satan!” Taneleer shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name echoed across space, heard only by Rosalina and Aviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I obeyed your every command.” Taneleer said coldly. “Suffering defeat at the hands of the Smash Brawlers not once, but </span>
  <b>twice</b>
  <span>, made me realize that I would never complete the mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not have faith in your abilities.” Aviam said. “If you have faith, nothing should be impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all we need is </span>
  <b>blind faith</b>
  <span>, and we can do whatever the hell we want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faith is powerful.” Aviam said. “It makes the believer confident in what they believe in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Rosalina said. “Now I see what you’re doing. You’re restricting everyone’s faith. Telling them to believe only in you and then watch in the shadows as they waste their lives doing things that only benefit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not as though I sat idly by.” Aviam said. “I am always by their side. Their joy is my joy. Their grief, my grief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never lost a loved one. You don’t know what grief can feel like.” Rosalina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost loved ones twice.” Aviam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess: it was when we chose to become human?” Taneleer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell from the path to heaven. You made yourselves vulnerable to sin.” Aviam said. “How could I not feel grief?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt bad that you couldn’t keep us under your grasp.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still love you.” Aviam said. “Even if you are suffering, you will still always be my children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they’re suffering, you take them from their home and put them under your roof. That’s not love, it’s empty pity. Save your sympathy for someone who actually cares about you.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not as though I force them to come to heaven.” Aviam said. “I give them a choice. They choose whether to stay in their current home, or enter an eternal one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This conversation is over.” Taneleer said. “No, it’s not even that. It’s us proving how wrong you are and you just not caring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Aviam had responded, he would have been talking to empty air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think they’re going to get here?” Rosalina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer’s eyes opened wide. “Oh god, </span>
  <b>they’re going to be heading straight for him</b>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to stop them!” Rosalina said. “Do you still have a ship on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Molly took my Arwing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Vader let me borrow his TIE Advanced to get here. It’s big enough for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Rosalina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case...lead the way, Rosalina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, we have to get the hangars above the water. Fortunately, they’re relatively high up on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship rose just high enough for the hangars to open, and the TIE Advanced flew out, its two passengers hellbent on stopping their friends from walking into the death trap they’d accidentally set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when they got to Aviam, they saw that they were too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disaster Averted?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The <em> Razor Crest </em> dropped out of hyperspace.</p><p>“That’s odd…” Mario said. “The signal came from here. Where could they have gone?”</p><p>A giant golden head appeared.</p><p>“What the hell is that?” Link asked.</p><p>“I am Aviam.” the head said. “I am that I am.”</p><p>“We’re looking for Rosalina. Did she pass by here?” Peach asked.</p><p>“She did come by, but did not stay around for long.” Aviam responded. “She fled in a starship, going in that direction.”</p><p>He turned slowly, indicating the direction where the <em> Remnant of God </em> went.</p><p>“Thank you, Aviam.” Peach said.</p><p>The <em> Razor Crest </em> started to fly in that direction, but a TIE Advanced x1 dropped out of hyperspace right there before they could go any further.</p><p>“Isn’t that the TIE that Rosalina took?” Metal asked.</p><p>“It is!” Daisy said. “But where’s the <em> Remnant of God</em>?”</p><p>The communications suddenly turned on, and a hologram of Rosalina and Taneleer appeared.</p><p>“Rosalina!” Molly said. “We’ve been looking for you!”</p><p>“I’m glad to see you, but now’s not the time. I accidentally led you into a <b>death trap</b>!” Rosalina responded.</p><p>“A death trap?” Mario said. “Aviam had just pointed us in the direction you went!”</p><p>“That’s exactly the point!” Rosalina said. “He was going to follow you to find our location!”</p><p>“My children, do not tremble in fear of me. I could not bring myself to do harm to you.” Aviam said.</p><p>“Children?!” Peach said. “You’re his <b>daughter</b>, Rosalina?!”</p><p>“I’ll explain it in person. I also have his son with me.”</p><p>“How are you <b>his</b> sister?!” Molly said, gesturing toward Taneleer.</p><p>“She said she’d explain it.” Taneleer said. “We’ll send you hyperspace coordinates. Use them.”</p><p>“We’re receiving a set of coordinates from the TIE.” Daisy said.</p><p>“Plug them in.” Peach commanded as the TIE turned around and jumped to lightspeed.</p><p>The <em> Razor Crest </em> began to fly after the TIE.</p><p>“My children have fled my grace once more. Please bring them to me. I do not wish to be without them.” Aviam said somberly.</p><p>The <em> Razor Crest </em> jumped to lightspeed, following the exact path that the TIE took.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed the TIE back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was resting at the surface of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed in the hangars and met up in the command deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosalina, you owe us an explanation for what happened out there. How are you and Taneleer the children of Aviam?” Daisy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These bodies are not our original forms.” Rosalina said. “Our original forms were little more than light, created by Aviam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean?” Bowsette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the Star Twins.” Taneleer said. “A pair of legendary gods who watch over the cosmos and keep them in balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Aviam the only god?” Mario asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalina and Taneleer resisted the urge to throw Mario into the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he wants you to believe.” Taneleer said. “But you already know it’s wrong. We have a god in Smash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palutena.” Link said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Rosalina said. “The fact that Palutena is in Smash proves that Aviam is not the only god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he knows this.” Link put together. “He’s aware that another god exists, so by destroying Smash and all its inhabitants, he’s also destroying the only god who can possibly stand in his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, they heard a spine-chilling laugh coming from nowhere and everywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dead Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As if on cue, several purple and black, tentacle-like limbs blocked the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the hangars, </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span>!” Taneleer ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Rosalina managed to get the hangars closed before the tentacles could drag the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> beneath the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of being dragged downward (Mario suspected they were at least a mile deep in the ocean), the tentacles were removed, revealing a massive eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the heroes have returned.” Dharkon spoke. “Where is the Godslayer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on the ship, that’s for sure.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognition filled Dharkon’s eyes. “Father…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer nodded. “It’s me, my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...attained human form.” Dharkon said. “I could never do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a god, Dharkon.” Taneleer said. “You can do it if you so wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a god.” Dharkon said. “I am a remnant of one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Taneleer and I are remnants of your Grandfather.” Rosalina said. “Yet we were able to become human. You think you’re a remnant of Galeem, and she could do it. Whether you’re a god or a remnant of one, you still have the ability to become human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Dharkon said. “When will I know when to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the time is right...you’ll know.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” Dharkon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Rosalina asked. “Becoming human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, with defeating Grandfather.” Dharkon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defeating...Aviam?” Taneleer said. “That’s a </span>
  <b>massive</b>
  <span> risk. You know how powerful he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fully aware of his power.” Dharkon insisted. “That’s why I won’t be fighting alone. I’ll have my father, aunt, and cousin with me, as well as anyone they bring along with them. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help.” Dharkon finally admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer nodded. “We’ll return to Earth and gather as many forces as we can. I get the feeling that it’s going to take a lot to beat Aviam, even with our combined power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we begin immediately.” Rosalina said. “Molly, set a course for Earth. Go the long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need.” Dharkon said. “I can take you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dharkon took hold of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> and teleported the ship into the atmosphere of Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gather your forces.” Dharkon said. “I will meet you at Peach’s castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd II</span>
  </em>
  <span> flew through the clouds, headed straight for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd II</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you copy?” Zelda’s voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We copy.” Peach said. “And we brought along someone who can help us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda walked to the main balcony of Hyrule Castle and looked down toward the ludicrously massive crowd below, with Mario at her side.</p><p>“Listen to their cheers.” Mario said. “They’re cheering for you.”</p><p>Mario had changed into royal attire, even donning a crown in place of his trademark cap. His beard had grown, which replaced his trademark mustache. In times of need, sometimes tradition had to be put on hold.</p><p>Zelda had cut her hair short, but due to the slow aging of Hylians, she still looked as youthful as before the apocalypse. She wore a light-blue dress that seemed to glow if the sunlight hit it right.</p><p>“I’ll be right beside you.” Mario said.</p><p>Zelda looked out to the people, who began cheering upon seeing her.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming.” Zelda said to the crowd. “I do not deserve such praise.”</p><p>She cleared her throat.</p><p>“As you may have discovered, Dharkon has returned. But this time, things are different. He seeks our help to destroy the being who controls our lives. If we can band together, we could stop this threat before it destroys the very land we call home. I need heroes, ones that will fight for what we believe to the end. Heroes that will stand when no one else will.</p><p>“I’m not ordering you to come. This is <b>your</b> choice. But the choice must be made. I need you. To protect not just Hyrule, but <b>all</b> of Super Smash Brothers.”</p><p>At those last words, the crowd began roaring with cheer. “Smash Brothers!” they chanted repeatedly. “Smash Brothers! Smash Brothers! Smash Brothers!”</p><p>Zelda couldn’t help but smile. These were <b>her</b> people. They loved her, and were willing to fight for whatever cause she deemed right.</p><p>She turned toward Mario. “Tell Dharkon that we have his army.”</p><p>She turned back toward her people. “TODAY!” she shouted. “<b>WE FIGHT</b>!”</p><p>The cheers continued to grow louder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends From Near and Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The combined fleet of every single spaceship in Smash Bros. waited above the planet. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd II</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remnant of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> were front and center, leading the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fleet consisted of everything from common starships modified with heavy weapons to a large squadron of Arwings to hybrid assault freighters that rarely fit in less than six categories of starships to Imperial Star Destroyers. A single Super Star Destroyer was in the exact center of the fleet, which Dharkon remained aboard for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda stood at the command center of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd II</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Send the hyperspace coordinates to the rest of the ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer sent the coordinates, for once content to be second-in-command. This was Zelda’s army, and her honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fleet jumped to hyperspace, headed straight toward Aviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda turned around to look at her closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mario, Luigi, Link, Peach, Daisy, Molly, Metal Sonic, Rosalina, Taneleer, Galeem, Incineroar, Greninja, Vader, Boba, Shantae, Lucario, Meta Knight, R.O.B., Mega Man, Samus, Zero, Sans, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Ridley, Meta Ridley, Sonic, Snake, Bowser, Bowsette, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, The Mandalorian, Baby Yoda, Shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone who had been a part of this long war was here in the command center of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halberd II</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ready to finally end the story of Aviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Molly. “One last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded. “One last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Final Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly approached the crowd of people gathered at the young 12-ft tall tree outside the Surviving Fighters base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” she asked Mega Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not good.” was all Mega Man said. “It’s not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded toward the tree, and the two of them made their way through to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Zelda were kneeling at the tree, blocking their view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach turned around to look at Molly, then gave her a somber hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hug ended, Peach gestured toward the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Mega Man slowly walked up to the tree and saw him laying on the ground, propped up against the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lifeless yet, but he was certainly dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down, taking his hand as the last of his life continued to leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly…” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me…” Molly said. “We still need you. </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> still need you.” Tears began swelling on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand. “I’ve taught you the best I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Molly, his soft eyes matching hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I’ve fought for, everything I believe in, it all lives in you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to tear up. “But this is </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on her hand started to weaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...please, no!” Molly said, her tears now streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to raise his hands up to her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her in for the most gentle hug he could possibly manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, you have loved me like nobody could. I can never repay that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still so much you can do for everyone.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Everyone has their time. The sand runs out on everyone’s hourglasses. Eventually, so will yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Bring Aviam down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly got off of him and sank back to her knees, still holding his hand. “I will. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled for the final time. “I love you too, Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a box. “This...is for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding at her momentarily, he looked to the crowd and addressed them. “Enjoy what you have for as long as you can. Time is not forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, and his hand slipped out of Molly’s grip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heroes to the End, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly suddenly awoke lying on the floor of the <em> Halberd II </em>.</p><p>“Molly?!” Peach asked, alarmed. “What happened?!”</p><p>“That was my worst one yet…” Molly said.</p><p>“What did you see?” Peach asked.</p><p>“Never mind that. We have a battle to get to.” Molly said, getting onto her feet.</p><p>The fleet dropped out of hyperspace at Aviam.</p><p>“My children have chosen to fight me?” Aviam said. “Such sin cannot go on! Repent, or be cursed!”</p><p>“We won’t turn back, Father.” Taneleer said. “We’re here to unseat you from your throne!”</p><p>Dharkon got out of the Super Star Destroyer. “And they have help in the divinity department.”</p><p>“Dharkon, my grandson.” Aviam said. “Has my entire family turned against me?”</p><p>“It would seem so.” Galeem said, reverting to her original form and remaining at Dharkon’s side.</p><p>“Then...you have all fallen and committed the Ultimate Sin.” Aviam said somberly. “Such sin cannot go unpunished.”</p><p>“We’ll fight free.” Peach said. “We’ll <b>die</b> free, if that’s what fate wants for us.”</p><p>“By coming to me, you have only accelerated the creation of my perfect universe.” Aviam said before vanishing.</p><p>“We have to get back, now!” Molly said. “Aviam’s heading <b>straight for Smash Bros.</b>!”</p><p>They were able to get the fleet turned around and back to Earth in half the time it took for them to leave.</p><p>When they dropped out of hyperspace above the world of Smash Bros., they saw Aviam unleashing an inferno that rained onto the planet.</p><p>“Full power!” Molly said. “Hit him with everything we got!”</p><p>The fleet fired their weapons, and Galeem and Dharkon unleashed their power against their grandfather.</p><p>Rosalina and Taneleer unleashed their power as well, and the united strength of a massive fleet’s weapons combined with the united power of four gods was enough to stagger Aviam.</p><p>“You will thank me when you are living in my perfect universe.” Aviam said. “But this prevents it from existing.”</p><p>“We don’t need it to be perfect.” Rosalina said. “We’re happy with it as it is.”</p><p>“You must put the desires of your Father before your own. Is this not the definition of servitude?”</p><p>“We have our own lives.” Rosalina said. “We need to be able to take care of ourselves.”</p><p>“Then you are useless to me.” Aviam said.</p><p>Thousands of beams of light sprang from Aviam’s eyes, which battered the fleet.</p><p>Despite the power of the beams, the fleet got away, losing only one ship.</p><p>That ship, unfortunately, was the <em> Halberd II</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly woke up to Metal Sonic shaking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, please, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genuine joy appeared on Metal’s face. “I thought I lost you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metal helped her up, the joy disappearing. “C’mon. Peach and Zelda want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly approached the crowd of people gathered at the young 12-ft tall tree outside the Surviving Fighters base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” she asked Mega Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not good.” was all Mega Man said. “It’s not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded toward the tree, and the two of them made their way through to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Zelda were kneeling at the tree, blocking their view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach turned around to look at Molly, then gave her a somber hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hug ended, Peach gestured toward the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Mega Man slowly walked up to the tree and saw Incineroar laying on the ground, propped up against the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lifeless yet, but he was certainly dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down, taking his hand as the last of his life continued to leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly…” Incineroar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me…” Molly said. “We still need you. </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> still need you.” Tears began swelling on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand. “I’ve taught you the best I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Molly, his soft eyes matching hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I’ve fought for, everything I believe in, it all lives in you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to tear up. “But this is </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on her hand started to weaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...please, no!” Molly said, her tears now streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar managed to raise his hands up to her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her in for the most gentle hug he could possibly manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, you have loved me like nobody could. I can never repay that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still so much you can do for everyone.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar shook his head. “Everyone has their time. The sand runs out on everyone’s hourglasses. Eventually, so will yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Bring Aviam down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly got off of Incineroar and sank back to her knees, still holding his hand. “I will. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled for the final time. “I love you too, Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a box. “This...is for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding at her momentarily, he looked to the crowd and addressed them. “Enjoy what you have for as long as you can. Time is not forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar closed his eyes, and his hand slipped out of Molly’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar, the legendary Blue Heel, the very being who held Tabuu in him, the only Pokemon to be inducted into the New Perfect Attendance Crew, is dead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heroes to the End, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly placed her hands on her knees. “This...was my vision…” she announced.</p><p>She slowly opened the box, and there sat a black metal belt with a dragon’s face on the front.</p><p>“There’s only one reason I can think of as to why he gave me this.” Molly said as she stood up, fastening the belt to herself.</p><p>When she let go, the dragon head suddenly started breathing flames, which covered her entire body, surprising everyone. Astonishingly, she felt no pain from the fire. Not even heat.</p><p>She felt something hard covering her. A lot of things. She felt like she was being covered from neck to toe.</p><p>She felt two sword sheaths on her back, with swords inside.</p><p>When the job was complete, the flames retreated back into the dragon head.</p><p>Molly looked at herself to discover that the flames had cloaked her in black battle armor with a long dark purple skirt. Additionally, the fire had burned her hair short, but left no scorch marks. Black folds and tears of what she assumed could’ve been a cape flowed behind her from the breeze.</p><p>She pulled out her swords, marvelling at their enormous hilts.</p><p>“These will do nicely.” she said, twirling her new swords.</p><p>Molly sheathed the swords and turned to the group of fighters. “We have a promise to keep.” she said. “And that’s bringing Aviam down for Incineroar. Some of you might be scared. I understand that. But we shouldn’t back down just because we’re afraid. That’s when we need to stand the <b>tallest</b> . I’m not as old as some of the other fighters, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to sit back and let the veterans do the hard work. I will fight alongside them. So should all of you. Together, we can destroy Aviam and free our world, just as Incineroar wanted. Together, we can rise up, and take back our future! <b>FOR INCINEROAR</b>!”</p><p>“<b>FOR INCINEROAR</b>!” the crowd of fighters shouted together.</p><p>A bright light came from the distance.</p><p>“Pit, check out what that is.” Molly said.</p><p>“On it!” Pit said, taking off.</p><p>“We’re going to have to organize a careful strategy to defeat Aviam. But to defeat him, we must first outwit him.” Molly said to the rest of the group. “Any ideas?”</p><p>“We can’t all rush him at the same time. That’s out of the question.” Peach said.</p><p>“And we saw how easily he batted away the fleet.” Greninja said.</p><p>“I have an idea.” Mario said. “I knew we were going to be in a fight-or-die situation at some point, so I added a special function to the base. Bowsette already knows what it is.”</p><p>Bowsette looked confused for a second, then snapped her fingers. “Of course! I totally know what he’s talking about!”</p><p>“What is it?” Molly asked.</p><p>Pit returned from his surveillance. “Aviam has unleashed an army. Thousands of times bigger than ours. They’ve outnumbered us forty-thousand to one.”</p><p>“Now we <b>really</b> need the function.” Mario said.</p><p>“What <b>is</b> the function?” Molly asked again.</p><p>“Come inside and see for yourself.” Mario said.</p><p>The fighters followed Mario into the base.</p><p>He walked toward a large red button.</p><p>“I thought that button was always off-limits.” Falco said.</p><p>“It was.” Mario said. “Now we need it.”</p><p>He pushed the button.</p><p>“The password is required to start the process.” a computer voice said.</p><p>“No Need For God.” Mario said.</p><p>“Password accepted. Initiating launch.”</p><p>Mario shut the glass case that held the button, and the entire base began to shake.</p><p>“Shantae, get that door shut!” Mario said.</p><p>Shantae shut the door a few seconds before they felt the entire base lifting.</p><p>The base lifted out of the ground, destroying the mountain on top of it as a result. Thankfully, none of the mountain debris landed anywhere near Incineroar’s tree.</p><p>The new battle station, dwarfing even the downed <em> Halberd II </em>, formerly the largest ship ever built, was now ready to fulfill the one purpose it had been designed for--killing Aviam.</p><p>“What is this?” Metal asked. “It seems similar to Eggman’s <em> Death Egg</em>, yet at the same time feels nothing like it.”</p><p>Mario shook his head. “This does indeed have similar liberties to the <em> Death Egg</em>, thanks Eggman, but in truth it is almost entirely unique. Until this point, it had gone unnamed. Now, it is time. Today, the <em> Legend of Incineroar </em> flies into battle.”</p><p>The <em> Legend of Incineroar </em> flew towards Aviam and his troops.</p><p>“Retaliate against the sinners!” Aviam said. “Purge them from this world’s history!”</p><p>“Fat chance, Aviam!” Molly said. “We’re finishing this today!”</p><p>“With the <em> Legend of Incineroar </em> in the air, Aviam’s troops can’t harm it.” Mario said. “All of you get ready to fight. The base can manage itself while we fight.”</p><p>They gathered their gear and met up at the southernmost level of the <em> Legend of Incineroar</em>.</p><p>“R.E.D.S., beam us down.” Mario said into a comm device on his wrist once they were all in the circle in the center of the room.</p><p>“Right away, Captain Mario.” the Responsive Entity for Defense and Security (R.E.D.S.) responded.</p><p>The fighters were beamed down.</p><p>“Prepare yourselves.” Molly said. “This is going to be one hell of a battle.”</p><p>She drew her swords. “<b>UMAKYAT</b>!” she shouted.</p><p>“<b>UMAKYAT</b>!” the team shouted in unison.</p><p>“<b>LUMABAN</b>!!” Molly screamed.</p><p>“<b>LUMABAN</b>!!”</p><p>“<b>TAGUMPAY</b>!!!” Molly roared.</p><p>“<b>TAGUMPAY</b>!!!”</p><p>At those words, the Super Smash Brothers fought Aviam’s army of troops.</p><p>Molly’s swords easily sliced through six of Aviam’s troops, which just as quickly picked themselves back up. She grabbed one of the troops and hurled it behind her, where it got hurled into the air by Bowser and soared even higher from Lucina’s Dolphin Strike before getting buried into the ground by Ganondorf.</p><p>Bowser then knocked one towards Bowsette, who held it down with a flamethrower until Mario grabbed it and hurled it toward Kirby, who then launched it toward Ridley, who thrusted it against the ground, sending a shockwave through that knocked down all of the nearby troops.</p><p>“Keep going!” Mario said. “We can take them!”</p><p>They hadn’t even taken down five thousand before they were surrounded.</p><p>“What do we do?” Peach said.</p><p>“Fight! We won’t lose this now!” Mario said.</p><p>“<b>DARKEST LARIAT</b>!” Molly shouted.</p><p>Her eyes turned green, and she whirled in place, her body cloaking itself in fire.</p><p>“Everyone, follow her lead!” Mario said. “<b>DARKEST LARIAT</b>!”</p><p>He too cloaked himself in flames as he whirled in place.</p><p>Three by three, the fighters began using Darkest Lariat.</p><p>“<b>ATTACK</b>!” Molly shouted.</p><p>The fighters began whaling away against the troops.</p><p>Molly made her way to the center of the whirling flames. “Converge on my point!” she commanded.</p><p>The fighters made their way to her.</p><p>When they were as clumped together as possible without hitting each other, a giant tornado of fire appeared exactly in their position.</p><p>The tornado rained fire from the sky, which decimated the incoming troops.</p><p>The Darkest Lariats stopped, and the tornado released the last of its fire before vanishing.</p><p>Molly tossed one of her swords to Mario and the other to Sonic before whipping out her Beam Sword.</p><p>Sonic sliced a troop cleanly in half before fighting in a back-to-back stance with Ike.</p><p>“You’re not bad with that.” Ike said.</p><p>“You ain’t too shabby yourself. The question is, how many troops can we slice as a duo?” Sonic asked.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Ike said.</p><p>Across the battlefield, Link was facing the commander of Aviam’s army, Merkabah in a duel.</p><p>Molly saw it happen. Merkabah managed to find a weakness in Link’s technique and launched him into the air.</p><p>Link crashed into the ground, all of his weapons flying off of him.</p><p>He managed to grab a hold of Merkabah’s spear before the commander could impale him with it.</p><p>Slowly, his Master Sword started to float off the ground.</p><p>It slashed at Merkabah’s head, before flying to Molly’s waiting hand.</p><p>Merkabah and Link looked at her.</p><p>She got into her ready stance, her Beam Sword and the Master Sword in her hands.</p><p>“You too?” Merkabah said, irritated.</p><p>“You were made for this.” Link said. “Finish him.”</p><p>Merkabah grinded Link into the ground, then ran at Molly.</p><p>Molly ran up and cut Merkabah’s spear in half, before repeatedly slashing at him.</p><p>Suddenly Merkabah grabbed her throat, ending her relentless advance.</p><p>Before he could crush her throat, he was impaled by a pair of twin silver swords.</p><p>Merkabah’s grip on Molly ceased, and she dropped to one knee.</p><p>Merkabah’s corpse collapsed to the ground, and Dark Pit offered his hand.</p><p>“C’mon.” he said. “I’ll take you to Aviam.”</p><p>Molly took his hand, and he helped her to her feet.</p><p>She picked up the swords. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Dark Pit took hold of her sword sheaths (which were attached to her back armor) and flew up, carrying the last hope for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in his hands.</p><p>They flew to Aviam.</p><p>“So you are the one who intends to defeat me.” Aviam said.</p><p>“I’m not alone.” Molly said. “And it’s not just Dark Pit. Everyone down there is fighting against you. With every single one of your troops we strike down, we become that much stronger.”</p><p>“Then I shall supply an infinite amount of my troops.” Aviam said. “Your friends will fight until they choose to serve me. They will come to heaven and live in peace forever.”</p><p>“Dark Pit, throw me.” Molly said.</p><p>“If you fall, I will carry you.” Dark Pit responded before hurling Molly at Aviam as hard as he possibly could.</p><p>Molly raised both of her swords up, slashing across Aviam and cutting through his left eye.</p><p>“You dare harm <b>me</b>, your Creator?!” Aviam said, angered. “Death is not a suitable punishment for a sin so grave! Eternal suffering is the only punishment for you!”</p><p>Molly leapt off of Aviam’s face, and was caught by Dark Pit.</p><p>“And now, he shows his true colors.” Dark Pit says. “A tyrant who bestows eternal suffering on whoever doesn’t believe.”</p><p>“<b>I AM THE ULTIMATE DIVINITY! I AM PERFECTION</b>!” Aviam roared. “ <b>YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SIN! SIN MUST BE PURGED FOREVER</b>!”</p><p>“Fly me in.” Molly said. “Constantly throwing me is going to tire out your arms before I’m halfway done.”</p><p>Dark Pit nodded, flying Molly toward Aviam.</p><p>“<b>PRAISE MY NAME! PRAISE MY GLORY</b>!” Aviam roared.</p><p>“No thanks, I’ll pass on that.” Molly said. “We’re not going to put our hands together in prayer and become servants to the likes of <b>you</b>. We will stand tall and true. We are heroes to the end.”</p><p>“I am invincible. You can harm me, but you cannot kill me.” Aviam sneered, glaring at Molly through his good eye.</p><p>Aviam prepared to unleash an attack against Molly, but Dark Pit managed to fly her out of the way.</p><p>“Get me close to the ground. I need a flower.”</p><p>“A flower?” Dark Pit said. “Why a flower, of all things?”</p><p>“You’ll know.” Molly said.</p><p>Dark Pit shrugged, then flew Molly to the ground.</p><p>“What color does this flower need to be?” Dark Pit asked.</p><p>“White.” Molly responded.</p><p>“I think I know what you’re going to do.” Dark Pit said.</p><p>Beams of light began shining from Aviam, which rained on the battlefield as the Super Smash Brothers continued to fight.</p><p>Dark Pit twisted and turned around the beams as he and Molly searched for a flower.</p><p>“There!” Molly said, pointing to a white flower in the middle of a small pool of blood. “There’s one!”</p><p>“How I didn’t notice that before, I’ll never know.” Dark Pit said as he brought her down.</p><p>In one swoop, Molly grabbed the Little White Lie.</p><p>She rubbed the flower’s pollen all over the blade of the Master Sword.</p><p>“How is the flower not affecting you?” Dark Pit asked.</p><p>“My mother and I have built up natural resistances against the Lie, because we’ve spent so much time around Toads.” Molly explained.</p><p>“Ah.” Dark Pit said. “The Toads are a form of fungi, which aren’t affected by the flower.”</p><p>“Precisely.” Molly said.</p><p>“But how will it affect Aviam?”</p><p>“Every god has a weakness. Even Aviam. And we’re going to find it.”</p><p>She stuck the flower behind her ear. “Let’s end the apocalypse, for good.”</p><p>They returned to Aviam.</p><p>“You have chosen to face me with honor.”</p><p>“No, we’ve found your weakness.” Molly said. “One we can exploit.”</p><p>“I have no weakness.” Aviam said. “I am invulnerable.”</p><p>“Get me on top of him.” Molly said.</p><p>Dark Pit flew through all of Aviam’s attacks, finally dropping Molly at the very top of his head.</p><p>“This ends today. It all ends today.” Molly said, while Dark Pit hovered nearby.</p><p>“The Smash Brawlers are weak. They cannot live without my law, my order. They need something to believe in.”</p><p>“They have themselves to believe in. They can believe that <b>they</b> have what it takes, not that you can give whatever they want to them when they ask. They have their own beliefs.” Molly said.</p><p>“You would slander my name? Debase me? Denigrate He who created the very world you inhabit?” Aviam asked.</p><p>“The very world you intend to destroy.” Molly said.</p><p>“Would you cast aspirations on me, your Father? Label me guilty to claim your own innocence?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you do anything good yet.” Molly responded, holding the Master Sword in front of her, the blade pointed toward Aviam. “I have no idea if you’re really innocent or not.”</p><p>“I do not ask to be destroyed. If you do this, you will only be doing to me what you claim I’ve been doing to you.”</p><p>Molly hesitated.</p><p>“Don’t let him get to you!” Dark Pit shouted.</p><p>“Everything you’ve done…” Molly said. “Everything you’ve said...look where it’s gotten you. You’re at the mercy of the very humans you created.”</p><p>“Yes, I see it now.” Aviam said.</p><p>Molly raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Humans were a mistake. I shall completely eradicate them and start again.”</p><p>“Another genocide?” Molly asked. “How original.”</p><p>“Bear with me, Molly Toadstool.” Aviam said. “I can make sure you survive.”</p><p>“You’ve commited one genocide already, and that was the Flood.” Molly spat.</p><p>“It is more than just humans.” Aviam said. “I will eradicate everything. If you choose, you can witness the birth of this new universe. You can become second to me. You can become...my sister. If I were you, I wouldn’t pass up this opportunity.”</p><p>“You’re not me, though.” Molly said.</p><p>“If you kill me, I will always be with you.” Aviam said. “We will become one.”</p><p>“You can’t do that if you’re dead.”</p><p>“My children <b>and</b> grandchildren will lose their power.”</p><p>“They are their own entities.”</p><p>Aviam seemed to sigh. “I see there is no talking you out of it. Very well, I accept my fate.”</p><p>Molly hesitated again.</p><p>“Molly!” Dark Pit shouted.</p><p>“I’ll make a memorial for you.” Molly said. “I promise.”</p><p>Aviam closed his eyes.</p><p>Molly held the poison-tipped Master Sword up, then brought it down against Aviam’s head.</p><p>The Master Sword shattered into dust, hilt and everything, and the dust floated off of Aviam, never to be seen again.</p><p>Shocked, Molly took a step back.</p><p>“You thought you could kill me by trying to poison me, didn’t you?” Aviam said. “You thought it would work.”</p><p>Pure light suddenly wrapped itself tightly around Molly.</p><p>The light brought her before Aviam.</p><p>“MOLLY!” Dark Pit screamed.</p><p>A beam of light knocked him out of the sky.</p><p>“Dark Pit!” Molly screamed. “No!”</p><p>“I promised you <b>godhood</b>, and you turned my offer down.” Aviam said.</p><p>A dark purple object suddenly flew from the ground and struck Aviam.</p><p>Molly fell down, but felt someone grab her wrist.</p><p>“I got you.” Dharkon said. “I got you.”</p><p>“Dharkon.” Molly said. “You…”</p><p>“Father was right.” Dharkon said. “I <b>did</b> know when the time had come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dharkon pulled Molly up and properly held her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if this seems...awkward.” Dharkon said. “I’ve never really been the best with rescues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Molly said. “What we should </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> be worried about is how we’re going to kill Aviam. The Master Sword shattered against his head, and I had laced the Sword with poison. It’s not like your family could lend me your power or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone say ‘lend me your power?’” Taneleer asked as he, Rosalina, and Galeem flew up to Dharkon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she did.” Dharkon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give you our power for as long as it’s needed.” Rosalina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather doesn’t stand a chance.” Galeem said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt her soul getting stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, she began floating out of Dharkon’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whipped out her Beam Sword, igniting its twin blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take down Aviam.” Galeem said. “For Incineroar. For all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you the best of luck.” Rosalina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it everything you’ve got.” Dharkon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can do it.” Taneleer said. “And...I apologize for nearly killing you, fifteen years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted, Taneleer.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be alone.” a voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else is here?” Rosalina asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Incineroar said as his ghost appeared in front of Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly teared up. “Incineroar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be with you.” Incineroar said, his ghost hand becoming just solid enough to wipe Molly’s tears. “Just as Taneleer was once with me, now I will be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Incineroar.” Molly said, giving him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar hugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With every strike you deal, you are striking with the power of two.” Incineroar said. “And two can be the difference between life and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ghost became formless again, and it seeped into the Beam Sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blades changed from their usual orange to a deep crimson. If Molly squinted hard enough, she would be able to see a flame print on the blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing it a moment before it happened, Molly twisted out of the way of one of Aviam’s light beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the god family wasn’t at full power, all four of them were knocked to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly turned and swung her Beam Sword at another beam of light, the blade harmlessly reflecting the light beam into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aviam said. “How could you have altered its trajectory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family is a lot more powerful than you gave it credit for.” Molly said. “I also fight with the power of two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One would be extremely weak if they only fought with the power of two. I fight with the power of infinity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two can be the difference between life and death.” Molly said, quoting Incineroar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will cast your empty body into the void, where none shall find it.” Aviam threatened as all of the surroundings turned pitch black. The only things Molly could see were herself and Aviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got into a fighting stance. “This is our battle, for fate and life</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For Fate and Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Surroundings or no surroundings, it makes no difference to me.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be purged. I promise you that.” Aviam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More empty promises. How original.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reared her head back and roared, her voice going four octaves lower than normal. Her roar sounded nearly identical to Incineroar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aviam unleashed a hailstorm, which Molly responded to by launching a flamethrower from her Beam Sword that melted all of the ice sent towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.” Molly said as she hurled her Beam Sword at Aviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slashed across his face, narrowly missing his good eye, before returning to her waiting hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she caught it, she felt herself being trapped in bedrock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she completely lost the ability to move, she used Darkest Lariat, shattering the bedrock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leapt at Aviam, but felt herself being slowed down by an infernal heat. Fighting through it, she cut another gash, this time clear through his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong wind picked up, blowing her off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aviam opened his battered mouth and sent a blast of water, which Molly blocked by rapidly twirling her Beam Sword in front of her to create an impermeable shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fist made of light appeared and slammed itself into Molly knuckles-first, sending her flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew back to Aviam and unleashed a beam consisting of light and darkness combined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She summoned a Launch Star and flew upward, trying to get a good visual of the top of Aviam’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several light beams appeared and tried to hit her, but she’d anticipated this and planned her course carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hand and summoned Subspace. Aviam quickly eradicated it, and had all of the light beams converge on her position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t able to block all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She floated in front of Aviam, fatigued but not exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I end it now.” Molly said. “I end it </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her arms out in front of her, and her hands began to glow with deep lavender energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...can’t be!” Aviam said. “It was </span>
  <b>destroyed</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it was, its power will still be used one last time.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the Lord your God!” Aviam said. “I was not meant to be destroyed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly’s eyes turned the same deep purple as her hands. “</span>
  <b>YES...YOU...ARE</b>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thrust her arms forward as hard as she possibly could, and a Subspace Gunship laser blast fired from her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blast hit Aviam head-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...how could you diminish me to nothing?” Aviam managed as the blast started to tear through him. “The nerve of you...the universe shall never be perfect, thanks to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t need to be. If only you could see it that way.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will return!” Aviam said. “I am eternal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly closed her eyes. “And I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her hands back. “Am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her golden eyes. “</span>
  <b>Molly</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly thrust her hands forward again, and the blast tore clear through, completely and utterly destroying Aviam.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. World of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly awoke lying in grass, her armor no worse for wear.</p><p>She felt something poking her shoulder.</p><p>She turned her head, and looked straight into Kirby’s eyes.</p><p>She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and Kirby took hold of her wrist.</p><p>“I’m okay, Kirby.” Molly said.</p><p>He started tugging.</p><p>“You want to show me something?” Molly asked.</p><p>Kirby nodded, tugging a little harder.</p><p>“Alrighty.” Molly said.</p><p>She stood up, and Kirby started to take her toward the hills. “Wouldn’t the Warp Star be a better method of transportation than walking?” Molly asked.</p><p>Kirby stopped for a second, then summoned the Warp Star.</p><p>“I’m going to assume you agree.” Molly said.</p><p>Kirby jumped up and hugged her.</p><p>“I missed you, too. I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you again.”</p><p>The Warp Star grew to hold both of them, and Kirby took Molly over the sprawling hills, covered in newly-growing grass, to show the <em> Legend of Incineroar </em> slowly floating back down into the destroyed mountain from where it took off.</p><p>“Whoa…” Molly said.</p><p>Everyone was cheering louder than any event Molly could remember--including Zelda’s recruitment speech.</p><p>They’d won.</p><p>It was their greatest battle in history, and they won.</p><p>Off to the sides, they could see the last of Aviam’s soldiers turning into light and retreating into the sun.</p><p>“It’s really over.” Molly said. “We’ve won.”</p><p>Complete strangers were hugging like childhood friends, and those who <b>were</b> childhood friends were practically smothering each other out of joy.</p><p>Meta Knight flew alongside the Warp Star, followed by Dark Pit, Ridley, Rosalina, Taneleer, Galeem, and Dharkon.</p><p>“You really did it.” Meta Knight said. “I knew you had it in you.”</p><p>Ridley nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You had it all the way.” Dark Pit said.</p><p>“This is quite the legacy you’ve built.” Galeem said. “I couldn’t have made a better one myself.”</p><p>They all flew downward toward the celebration.</p><p>When Molly got off the Warp Star, she was immediately greeted by Mario and Peach.</p><p>“You did it!” Peach said.</p><p>“We never doubted you for a second!” Mario said.</p><p>“Heh.” Molly said. “I didn’t do it alone. I had Incineroar.”</p><p>“Incineroar?” Mario asked.</p><p>“His spirit is infused with my Beam Sword. He’ll always be with me now.” Molly said.</p><p>“Well, it’s all over now. Aviam is finally gone.” Peach said. “We can finally live in peace.”</p><p>“Molly!” they heard.</p><p>Molly managed to get out of her parents' grips. “Uncle Luigi! Aunt Daisy!”</p><p>She hugged them. “It’s over! The apocalypse is finally over!”</p><p>“We did it!” Daisy cheered.</p><p>“My niece is a hero.” Luigi said. “I couldn’t be prouder.”</p><p>Daisy felt someone tapping her shoulder.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss Daisy, but I’d like a moment with your niece.” Metal Sonic said.</p><p>“Of course, Metal.” Daisy said as she and Luigi let go of Molly. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Molly walked up to Metal. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” Metal responded, feeling his newly-installed lips.</p><p>“Someone built you a mouth.” Molly said. “It’s about time that happened.”</p><p>Metal reached up and kissed her lips.</p><p>She kissed him back.</p><p>“The apocalypse is finally over.” Metal said. “We’ve won. Can you believe it?”</p><p>“I don’t know <b>what</b> to believe.” Molly said. “I didn’t think we’d be able to go this far. Or at least, I wouldn’t make it this far.”</p><p>“Yet you did. You’ve been the catalyst for this whole adventure, and it’s finally coming to a close.”</p><p>“It’s happy and sad at the same time.” Molly said.</p><p>“It sure is.” Metal said. “That being said, there was something I wanted to ask you, but haven’t gotten the chance until now.”</p><p>“What is it?” Molly asked.</p><p>Metal got down on one knee and offered her a ring made out of some of the spare steel that was used to create him. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I will!” Molly responded.</p><p>She held out her left hand, and Metal placed the ring on her ring finger.</p><p>A single line appeared on her finger when the ring was placed on it.</p><p>Though neither could see it, she could feel the entire vein glowing.</p><p>“The Vein of Love.” Metal said. “It’s burning bright.”</p><p>Molly looked into his eyes. “As it should be.”</p><p>They kissed again.</p><p>After the celebration wound down, Molly went to Mario’s room in the <em> Legend of Incineroar </em>.</p><p>She placed her Beam Sword on the nightstand and sat on his blood-stained bed, thinking to herself about the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This series initially started on November 1, 2019, with a "What if the Smash Brawlers LOST to Galeem and Dharkon in the final battle?" thought. Now, five books later, that thought finally comes to a close as Molly Toadstool becomes the new goddess of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Now that it's over, there are a few things that I feel like I need to mention regarding the series that may or may not make sense to you.</p><p>First, the inclusion of several non-Smash characters, most notably Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei), Shantae (Shantae) and Boba Fett (Star Wars). I was a bit hesitant about using non-fighters in Smash (especially since Nanashi and Boba Fett don't even have spirits) when I was first writing the plot. Maybe it's because it's a finished series now, but looking at the story over again, I can't really picture the scenarios happening the same way without them. I feel they bring a different perspective to the world of Smash.</p><p>Second, the children of the characters. This one feels a bit like an elephant in the room to me, so I'll go over it now. Molly Toadstool and Taneleer Fett are prominent characters throughout the series, both being introduced in Vengeance (Molly at the beginning, Taneleer at the very end). I felt it was an interesting idea to experiment with, especially given that not one, but two 15-year timeskips would definitely have some characters age, and I think it paid off, especially with what Molly becomes.</p><p>Third, and the most difficult thing for me to bring up, the death of Incineroar. I know some of you might feel it's out of place, and that Metal Sonic or even Mario would make sense. I did briefly consider Mario, but decided against him, because even with Molly's new goddess status, she still needs a father figure. And in no way in hell am I killing off Metal Sonic. He and Molly have a clear relationship, and I did not want to see that relationship come to a premature end. I weighed all my options, and ultimately decided that it was time to say goodbye to Incineroar. This doesn't mean that I'll never use him in anything ever again, it's just that he dies in this particular fanfiction. Regardless, it was still heartbreaking for me, as I not only grew up with Incineroar, but I also predicted his inclusion in Smash ten months in advance, and he is my primary main. It was extremely gut-wrenching to part ways, but I felt it would benefit the ending as a whole. If you'd like, I can do some short fanfics that take place between the fanfics, or even post-Madness. However, I am undecided as to whether they'll be part of the Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse Series or put into a separate series (the events will be canon to the series regardless).</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse Series! I've done a few stories here and there, but this is the first time I've dedicated myself to a multi-book project. I'm personally proud of it, but I want to hear your opinion about it. I think the three best questions for you to answer are...</p><p>1. Did this series entertain you?<br/>2. Did you connect with any of the characters (if so, then who)?<br/>3. Did you like this series?</p><p>Leave your answers in the comment section! I'd love to hear your feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>